


things change

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Because I’m tired of you coming over here and treating me like your girlfriend when you and I both know that’s not what you want.” You regretted it the minute you said it, not even considering how Javier would react. Panic washed over you as he made his way over to you, not expecting him to cup your face in his hand.“Who says that’s not what I want?” He asked, moving his thumb gently along your cheek. You closed your eyes and sighed, looking him in the eyes for the first time that night.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 61





	things change

**Author's Note:**

> the result of never watching an episode of narcos but being thirsty for javier thanks

This wasn’t the first time he’d shown up to your door, but it was the first time he’d shown up and it left a sour taste in your mouth. At least that’s what you claimed to describe it as. You wouldn’t dare tell him that these late night rendezvous were crushing you from the inside out. It’s all they ever were as far as Javier was concerned, but still you let him into your apartment.

This time he’s got a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses. It was something you brought up in conversation months ago, mentioning to him how you’d never been one to receive such a gesture. Sure, he was curious about your past suitors and may have probed you a bit but he didn’t think much of the comment at the time. However tonight when he found himself stopping at the nearest grocery store for a pack of cigarettes, it took one glance at the floral section for the memory to resurface and for him to spend thirty-eight more dollars than he was expecting tonight.

You appreciated that he went out of his way to do things for you but that was the problem; he would do things for you as your boyfriend, but would deny the fact you two were even together. To him you were a once, maybe twice a week visit so he could decompress from the stresses of work. You knew what you were getting into when you started seeing him, but you weren’t counting on catching feelings along the way. Those feelings were pointless when you found yourself in a string of his various lovers and conquests.

“You didn’t have to do this.” You spoke quietly, looking down at the bouquet and chocolates that were now in your hand. As much as you wanted to, you couldn’t accept it.

“Yeah, well... I was already at the store.” Javier shrugged and plopped himself onto your couch, “No big deal.”

He was fighting the same feelings as you and had no idea how to go about them; relationships weren’t his strong suit but he knew he had feelings for you about a month into things. He wouldn’t admit that it was love at first sight but his actions spoke volumes. The longer you stared at the gift, the more those feelings creeped up and you were about to blow.

“What do you mean ‘no big deal’?” You asked him, “You don’t just show up to my apartment with flowers and chocolates then tell me it’s ‘no big deal’!”

“It’s just something I picked up because I was thinki-“ He had to stop himself from getting worked up over you, sighing to himself to try and calm down, “Because I thought it’d brighten your day or whatever. Why are you freaking out all of a sudden?”

“Because I’m tired of you coming over here and treating me like your girlfriend when you and I both know that’s not what you want.” You regretted it the minute you said it, not even considering how Javier would react. Panic washed over you as he made his way over to you, not expecting him to cup your face in his hand.

“Who says that’s not what I want?” He asked, moving his thumb gently along your cheek. You closed your eyes and sighed, looking him in the eyes for the first time that night.

“You made it clear that I wasn’t the only one and that you never wanted things to be serious.” You felt your eyes start to tear up and Javier could see the hurt in your face, his expression softening.

“Things change.” He captured your lips in a gentle kiss as you relaxed into him, that warm and fuzzy feeling in your heart now radiating through your entire body. He rested his forehead on yours before speaking again.

“I’m not good with words so that’s why I brought the flowers and chocolates. I was gonna tell you tonight that I just want to be with you. Only you.” His thumb grazed your cheek again and you smiled up at him, nuzzling into his chest.


End file.
